Yukianesa
Yukianesa ''(ユキアネサ; Yukianesa)'' is a support character in High School DXD: A Broken Key. Born to a Devil family's head and being the top-ranked student at the Goetia Military Academy, Yukianesa is a very serious, yet courageous individual who's unknown motives are a mystery even to the Four Great Satans. Despite this, the Four Great Satans know of his existence and realize that his motives are of a noble cause and give him the free reign equivalent to an Ultimate-class Devil. Appearance Yukianesa is a tough-looking, blonde male Devil with a somewhat serious and stoic frown on his face at nearly all times. He possesses relatively long hair for a male along with ice-cold blue eyes that are described as eyes that are able to, "freeze even beasts". As mentioned before, his face which is in a constant frown when he is attending his classes or when he is performing Devil jobs. In more casual settings his passive face is displayed. He is most often seen in an elegant blue formal knight armor along with a cape. The armor is mostly pale white but there are many dark blue accents accompanying the wear. On the armor, there are many blue decorations When he was younger, he wore more rural outfits, such as simple pants with a simple blue T-Shirt. Personality Yukianesa's personality can be summarized to one word easily, ice. He is ice cold and serious to the core. This is not to say that he is mean however, he will keep his insulting thoughts in his head and try not to hurt too many people, likened to a protagonist. He is also very courageous and charismatic, able to stir up entire crowds of people and having a ton of admirers. This may not be seen as a big accomplishment but to the high standards of the Devil nobility, this is quite impressive. His enemies typically will see him as an all-serious person in battle. However, this is wrong as he states that in his head, he is quite snarky to his rivals, enemies, and opponents. History Powers & Abilities Demonic Power - Being born from Devils, Yukianesa has Demonic power to use at his leisure. However, he is not very good at using it and he mainly uses it to supplement his sword skills. Unknown Devil Trait - Yukianesa claims he has a Devil trait, but it is not revealed nor seen. Immense Strength - Showing incredible physical strength, Yukianesa is capable of brute forcing through his foes easily, though he claims it is inelegant. Enhanced Speed - He has great speed, easily outclassing Mid-class knights with no sort of tiredness shown. When pushed, he can match the speed of a high level High-class Devil or a low level Ultimate-class Devil. Incredible Reaction Speed - Yukianesa has shown outstanding reaction speeds even compared to Ultimate-class Devils, whether this is an ability or a natural thing is unknown. Master Swordsman - With his already incredible strength, speed and precision, Yukianesa uses a peculiar form of sword fighting based on countering and reaction to his opponent's attacks. He claims that his father taught him this style of swordfighting and it is extremely unpractical to use for most people. Flight - Yukianesa has shown his bat Devil wings that are capable of flight. Equipment Shiroi Jigoku - A pure white sword which is inscribed with a blue rose at the center of it's guard. It possesses many ice-related powers, one of them being the ability to cover a large area in ice and manipulate the ice in the area, allowing Yukianesa to create pillars or tendrils of ice. It's speed of freezing depends on how much Demonic power Yukianesa inserts into it. Trivia *His parentage is unknown, even to the Four Great Satans *In his spare time, he enjoys gardening. *There is a specific reason why I chose the rose motif for him which will play a part into the plot later. *His theme song is "My Dearest" by EGOIST. *Appearance is based off of Eugeo from Sword Art Online. Category:Sdanand Category:Fanon Devils Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Characters